


A destined mess

by artsyaphnoah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human AU, Multi, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyaphnoah/pseuds/artsyaphnoah
Summary: Soumates AUA red thread of fate is something that unites two people for they are destined to be in love, for some people this is demise but for others that's all they live for. Sometimes the universe does things that are hard to understand, specially when it comes to the person... or people, you're supposed to love.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Three lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story! I've had it in my head for a while already !
> 
> Thank you so much to @/ixdontxwannaxknow (ig) for helping me being beta of this story!

Anywhere in the world, at any hour of the day, two soulmates were meeting for the first time, seeing the invisible-until-that-day red thread appear in front of their eyes connecting them to the other person, meaning that their fate was to be shared. That, as a perfect doing of the universe, sometimes messed with people’s lives, as not everyone was looking for their significant other, some people didn’t want to commit to one person, some others didn’t want to bother with romance as they were living the best of their lives alone and there were cases in which the soulmate was dead as a result of an unfortunate event that ended in a person never having that special person.

For Mathias, however, this was a very romantic and perfect thing that the universe was doing. He had been dreaming ever since he was a child about what it would feel like meeting his soulmate, how they would look like, if they would like him back, and millions of other thoughts that left him daydreaming for hours.

Only one thing replaced his dreams about his soulmate every once in a while, and that was dancing. When he had turned fifteen, he had asked his mom to let him drop ballet and instead join a hip-hop academy near his school. He had loved the change, as classical ballet had never fulfilled his desire to express himself through his body. Hip-hop let him experiment how much he could move to the rhythm and he could laugh while doing so, he loved it.

His life was pretty normal, too; his mother worked at the local newspaper writing stuff that Mathias had never really bothered to read and his father worked as a bus driver. He was pretty happy with his life and the only thing that was left was for him to find that one person who would supposedly be with him for the rest of his life.

But there was something that bothered him in his sleep as every once in a while, when he dreamed of a faceless person holding his hand, he also felt the presence of another being next to him. He could even feel the warmth their body provided even if it was all a product of his imagination. When he looked at his hand, there were two strings that parted in two different directions which always had him confused, yet he decided to not worry about it as it had always only been a mere dream.

Mathias wrote down the dream in his journal, as he always did when he woke up, and prepared to go to the academy right after. He had some breakfast, then picked up his bag to get his bike and go to his class. He didn’t even check if he had the correct shoes inside his bag as he immediately began making his way there. His legs were hurting a bit, since the day before the training for a new choreography had been intense and his teacher had not let them rest until they had grasped the basics of it. Mathias could still feel chills going down his spine at the sole memory of the exhausting routine the day before, but he didn’t mind much; this was what he liked to do after all.

When he arrived, everyone was already stretching or putting on their dancing shoes. Mathias decided to do the same thing and took off his boots to wear the white snickers that contrasted well with his red and black trousers.

“Hey Mat!” He turned his head to see a guy with brownish-red hair and green eyes, Jens, the oldest one in the hip-hop group that was good enough to open his own academy but decided to stick around as he was happy with his friends there. ‘One never stops improving’ was his excuse every time he was asked if he was going to go to America to pursue a more professional career. Mathias thought that this didn’t make any sense, he would improve faster if he left that tiny country called Denmark to actually join a popular dancing crew.

Then again, Mathias wasn’t so sure if he was brave enough to move to the States on his own to do exactly that.

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“Fine, my legs still hurt because of yesterday, Victor didn’t have any mercy on us.” The younger one grimaced as he slowly nodded; Victor was obsessed with the thought of taking them to the World of Dance enterprise and win. They all knew that was almost impossible to do, but if they could get their name recognized in Europe, maybe they could get works with some popular artists and get fame.

“I know right? If he really wants to get to WoD he should get a crew that is actually good.” Sofia said, while tying her hair up in a ponytail.

Mathias looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised and Jens laughed.

“Thanks Sofia, you’re so nice! You get my self-esteem to the sky!” Victor said as he made gestures to gather everyone to the middle of the room. He then explained some changes he had made to the choreography and everyone got into their respective place.

Mathias clipped his hair back with a hairclip his cousin had given him as a gift, putting the rest of his hair in a low ponytail that could barely be called that. The music began to shake the thin mirrors that decorated the walls of the studio and once everyone began to move synchronized, the floor also began to tremble. This kind of adrenaline made Mathias forget about all his problems, he got himself so deep into the music, the moves and the feeling of it all combined that it wasn’t until he heard the end that he was aware of everyone again.

“You guys suck.” Mathias sighed deeply, exhausted as the choreography was eight minutes long and he was almost always in the spotlight. The remix of songs and different rhythms had already left him sweaty. “I don’t know how you expect us to get our name known in Europe if all you’re doing is move whenever you want, however you want. There is a choreography for a reason and if you’re not going to follow it then tell me so I can kick you out.”

Mathias knew that Victor wouldn’t actually kick them out; he just wanted to scare the newbies so they would put in even more effort. He also knew that they weren’t perfect, but they had performed a couple times for an informal competition in Copenhagen, winning first place those two times, so they weren’t terrible either.

“Come on now! Do it again and this time follow the music!”

Mathias sighed again for the tenth time that day as he knew that his legs would hurt even more when the class was over.

***

The day had been long and boring. Lukas had almost fallen asleep in the middle of the last class as he couldn’t stay focused and awake any longer. His exams were soon and if he wasn’t studying then he was doing another important assignment. He was going to collapse soon if he didn’t stop that unhealthy behaviour. He barely ate anything and barely slept; his hair was falling off and he had bags under his eyes. He just wanted the exam week to be over already. His father had told him that either he got the highest score this time or he would have to get himself an apartment.

Sometimes he hated him; forcing him to study something he didn’t want to for the sole purpose of becoming the next CEO at his father’s firm. He just wished this didn’t happen to Emil and he had more freedom that Lukas himself did.

He sighed and closed the book as he had already finished the last page of the block of notes that he had written down from his international business class. The most difficult subject he currently had and all because of that stupid firm he didn’t even want. It gave his family good money, his father often took them to the most exotic places thanks to the money he made off of that business and Lukas was grateful for having such a fun childhood, but it was becoming too much.

He looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh. There were many other things he could be doing instead of learning Norway’s custom laws.

He then raised his hand, letting it in front of his face and admiring his small finger. He sometimes wished there wasn’t a red string at all. The unrealistic expectations from his father plus the lack of freedom made him despise the idea that, even when choosing a partner, he wasn’t free.

“Back to study…” He thought and opened another notebook full of notes but this time the subject was contemporary politics.

***

He still couldn’t shake off the feeling of self-loathing as his mind kept playing the same scene over and over again inside his head. Everything was going perfect and at the end of his performance, his hands felt numb and he couldn’t finish the piece as it was supposed to be. People still cheered for them and clapped, but he knew he was a failure. Such a simple piece that he had learnt to play on the piano when he was still in middle school and he had made such a stupid mistake.

His mother had not even looked at him when he had walked out of the auditorium. He knew she was extremely disappointed but so was he; only the smile from his best friend, Tino, had been enough so that day wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

He was happy Tino had been there, if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been able to continue playing after the mistake and he would've ruined his presentation. He said goodbye to him and climbed inside his mother’s car. He knew that by the age of 24 he should have his own car and his own apartment, but every time he suggested doing so, his mom started crying.

He didn’t know what else to do. He just wanted to… He looked at his hand and sighed again, if there was a God, he begged that his thread appeared soon. It hadn’t been Tino, but even then, he didn’t want to let go of his last hope of actually being happy.

The ride home was silent and all Berwald wanted to do was jump out of a window.


	2. Coincidences happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include this I think? But Mathias is 23, Berwald is 24 and Lukas is 22.  
> Mathias doesn't go to school other than the dance academy.  
> Berwald goes to a music academy and Lukas studies at the University.

Mathias! ^^

...

A little while had passed and Berwald still could not get over the mistake at the performance; Tino had even texted him that everything was okay and that nobody had noticed he had made a mistake, he assured him that people were focused on his violin, but nothing could stop Berwald from feeling like this. His mother hadn’t spoken to him and once they got home, she locked herself up in her room.

He walked down the stairs and took his own violin and a scarf that he wrapped around himself as he walked to the cold streets of Stockholm. The music academy wasn’t far away and he could get there walking, which also would help him find a distraction. He wouldn't play the piano today. He would focus on practicing his violin as he couldn’t bring himself to even touch the big instrument without remembering what had happened the day before.

“Ber!” He turned around to see the Finn running towards him and he stopped walking, turning his body to face the other man better. “Are you okay?” He was still trying to catch his breath but Berwald knew what he meant.

“I ruined your violin presentation”

“You didn’t ruin anything, everyone makes mistakes! And if we talk about that, you can count yours with the fingers of your hand, I would need to have more than a thousand hands to count mine!” Tino stopped looking at him and instead brought up his bag, taking out a small box. “This is for you, it’s a cupcake.”

Berwald didn’t say anything but nodded as a thank you. The Finn didn’t seem to mind his lack of words as he had already grown used to his way of communicating. It didn’t take them long to get to the academy and once they were there, Berwald’s main teacher, Jonas, walked out of the building and stopped him from walking inside.

“We got a presentation in Copenhagen in three days! I know it’s short notice but our other pianist just cancelled, he got very sick and cannot perform!” He talked fast, desperation showing in his voice and Berwald felt bad for him, but he couldn’t-

“Of course he will! Thank you for giving him this opportunity, I’m sure he appreciates it.” Tino spoke before the other had the chance to decline and quickly took Berwald’s hand to walk him inside the building, not letting him tell the teacher how he actually felt about the idea.

“Alright! Johanna will tell you the details, it’s Tchaikovsky, and you know which one!” The teacher said as they walked up the stairs.

Berwald grimaced when Tino closed the door behind them, getting them both inside the first classroom that he saw empty. 

“Come on! You are one of the best pianists in this country, you have to do this and become international!”

“No.” Berwald said before Tino could say anything else “I messed up the piano accompaniment for your violin, I can’t do a whole concert by myself in another country.”

“You can! I believe in you!” The Swede looked down, trying to not look the Finn in the eye “Alright… Let’s look at it like this instead”

He took the Swede’s hand and showed him his own small finger “Things happen for a reason, Berwald, maybe the reason is for you to find your soulmate.” Tino said, as he knew that the other was already anxious that he had not found that person yet even though he was 24 already.

“You think so?” Berwald sat down in the piano’s seat and looked closely at it.

“Probably, but even if not, you shouldn’t stay in the same spot your whole life. Remember, you can move in with me and start getting independent from your mother if all goes down in disaster.”

“I will…-“

“You keep saying that and not doing it, I know you want to leave but if you keep leaving it for later you will be 30 with no apartment.” Tino said and sat down next to him “Come on, let’s practice what you will play in Copenhagen.”

Berwald smiled lightly and nodded, knowing full well that his friend was right and wanted the best for him; he needed to take this opportunity if he didn’t want to stay there forever. He looked at the Finn before he started to play the melody in a perfect and flawless way. 

…

He closed his book once the teacher had dismissed them and then stood up from his seat. Just as usual, he was going to take his bag and leave to go back home as fast as possible and continue studying but just as he was going to do so, Vladimir, the only one he would actually consider a close friend, stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, hold on! Gosh, you always leave in a rush, relax a little!” Lukas didn’t say anything and just stared at his friend, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say. “Guess what!”

“What is it?” He spoke, his voice really deep but also soft, it was something that added to his mysterious aura and he had to admit that he was proud of it. 

“Remember that convention we wanted to go to?” Lukas bit his lip to not blurt out that it was only Vlad that wanted to go, since the Romanian seemed really excited about it. “It’s going to come to Scandinavia! I mean they could have chosen here in Oslo but Copenhagen is not that far.”

The Norwegian grimaced, but so slightly that it was barely noticeable, except, of course, to the Romanian next to him.

“My father…” Vladimir’s smile disappeared in that moment but quickly came back as to not show weakness in front of the other.

“It’s okay! I can go alone… even though it will not be as fun, but I’ll be fine.” Lukas sighed and decided that somehow, he had to go with him. He knew it was always like that and it surprised him that Vladimir still wanted to be friends with him, even if he barely did stuff with him nowadays. They used to do a lot of fun things together, especially in high school, but now, with his father controlling every single aspect of his life, he couldn’t spend any more time with his friend.

“No, I-“ Lukas stopped himself but decided that he was going to go anyway, no matter what. “I’ll go with you. I’ll convince my father, somehow.” Vladimir smiled widely and immediately hugged the Norwegian, taking his bag and carrying it with him while both of them walked outside of the classroom.

“You’re the best friend ever! It’s going to be really awesome, I promise!”

…

“Again!” Victor yelled at his team just as the music had stopped.

Mathias let himself fall to the floor with sweat drops rolling down his forehead; he could barely make sense of what Victor had just said as his own pants didn’t let him hear properly. They had been practicing the same choreography for over three hours with no breaks. It wouldn’t take long before he or any of his teammates passed out.

“Can you, like, chill out a bit, please?” Feliks complained. Mathias turned to see him and the Polish man wasn’t off any better than him, his bangs were wet as a result of the sweat and he was also panting heavily. 

A look around the room could tell him that none of the others would be able to endure another eight minutes of intense choreography and he mentally apologized to Lady Gaga, but he was currently sick of hearing her voice mixed in with other artists. 

After Victor realized how his crew looked, how exhausted they were feeling, he sighed and shook his head, even though he himself was also sweating and panting, but he also didn’t want anyone pushing themselves so hard that they could get injured. Even if he was very strict, he knew when to stop and when enough was enough.

“Alright, go home now and make sure you don’t get sick or anything like that, the semi-finals are this weekend.” Just as he had said that, most of the people in the studio had already collapsed to the floor, trying to catch some rest before going out to the cold.

Mathias did the same thing and lied down using his bag as a pillow. Feliks was sitting crossed-legged next to him trying to fix his hair as best as he could but not entirely succeeding. 

“You know… I think Victor has his expectations too high, like, we might not be like the Royal Family Crew but we’re not bad!” Feliks complained as he gave up trying to remake his ponytail.

“I feel like we could be better.” Sofia added, who was saving her stuff back into her bag, ready to go.

“Better? We’re the best in Denmark now, if Victor wants to have a better team, he can move to LA and audition to be a part of a better crew, it’s not like he’s Parris Goebel but he’s better than all of us combined.” Jens said, fixing up his scarf as it was too cold to be outside without one.

“Ha, he’s better than all of us combined, that’s so sad.” Sofia laughed and covered her mouth with her hand as she did so. 

“Excuse me? He may be better than all of you, but this bitch-“ Feliks pointed at himself with a fake offended expression. “-is better than Kyle Hanagami himself” 

Mathias smiled as he heard the conversation and took out his phone. His mother had sent him a message that he better be in time to eat dinner with them. Lately, he had been arriving pretty late as he usually stayed extra time to practice alone in the studio. He wasn’t supposed to do that but Victor hadn’t noticed so he did it anyway.

“What about you?” He was yanked out of his thoughts as he felt the gaze of everyone on him. He had heard that question but didn’t exactly know what Jens was referring to.

“What about me?” He asked back and Jens sighed.

“Are you going to join us in the bar?” Mathias thought for a minute what he was going to say. On one hand he wanted to stay and keep practising so he could be his best in the competition but it also had been a long time since he had gone out with them. His mother was also waiting for him. 

“Nah, I have to go home early.” He said, grimacing, at the end of the day, his mother was first and if she was asking him to come then he would be there to have dinner together.

“Okay! See you then!” Sofia said as she, Feliks and Jens carried their bags and walked outside of the studio. There were still other people that were yet too tired to go home but Mathias was already feeling better. 

He picked up his bag and walked towards the door, looking back one last time as he wasn’t sure if skipping the extra practice was a good idea, especially with the competition being so close. He shook his head and left. He had to be confident in himself.

…

Lukas knew that it was going to be hard. He knew it from the start, but for once, he didn’t want to disappoint Vladimir by cancelling the exact day they were supposed to be on a train to Copenhagen. He hadn’t told his father and had simply planned to escape for the weekend; after all, asking for forgiveness was easier than asking for permission. 

But thinking about how disappointed his dad would be after he came back was stopping him from leaving just yet. He had his money and his bag already and was just waiting for his own insecurities to go away and finally be able to leave. It was just one weekend and his exams were already over, surely it wouldn’t be so bad?

He felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and took it out just to see a message from Vladimir that made him feel guilty.

― _ I’m already at the train station, hurry up or it’ll leave! _

_ ― _ _ Please don’t tell me you’re gonna cancel, aaaa- _

Lukas quickly typed a response before sighing and opening the front door. He looked behind him as if there were cameras watching his every move or that somehow his father had hired someone that was behind him at all times. But that was absurd, he shook his head and walked outside, feeling the adrenaline of disobeying his father for the first time take over him and suddenly, he wasn’t as scared anymore. 

The cold air made him shiver but he kept walking towards the train station, making sure he was walking fast enough to not be late. He hoped this adventure was worth the grounding he was going to receive when he was back.


	3. First impressions

It felt weird to be traveling to Copenhagen alone, his mom was always his shadow, and it didn’t matter where he went to, but now he was on a train with Tino ready to get to Denmark for a concert. Maybe she was still disappointed that he had messed up during Tino’s violin presentation? After all, he was just the piano accompaniment, and how could he do a whole concert by himself without messing it up? 

Tino’s silent comfort was enough to stop him from shaking, he hoped it was also enough to help him through the whole thing and if it wasn’t then there just wasn’t hope for him as an internationally known musician. 

With his gaze on the window, he let his mind travel through endless imaginary scenarios, mostly a mix of what could happen the day after and how his mother wasn’t there.

As he was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when the train arrived and once he had stepped out of the wagon, he walked towards the Finn, who was carrying a bag and an umbrella. He smiled briefly at the sight and quickly moved forward so they could get out of the station, but just as he was doing so he saw a blond guy and a brunet running up the stairs and Berwald was about to sigh on how inappropriate that was when he noticed a very thin red string appear and how it was getting thinner as the blond guy got farther from them.

He looked down in shock and saw how the string ended in his small finger with a cute little bow. He looked back up to call the guy but unfortunately, he had already left. With too many bags and the Finn getting distracted with the big ad on the wall he knew it wouldn’t be possible, especially when the only thing he saw was that he was blond and wearing a black coat. Finding him in the pool of people that looked the same would be too hard, but destiny was powerful and if they were both in the same city, then they would see each other again, he was sure of that.

He decided not to say anything yet and instead focused on catching Tino’s attention so they could get going, but he could feel his heart beating faster and how, despite the cold weather, some sweat drops began to roll down his forehead. He had never been this nervous before, but oh God, he had just _seen his soulmate_.

Now that he was in a foreign environment it felt even more surreal, more knowing that he hadn’t even noticed him or the string and if he began running now, would he be able to find him? Was it worth it to drop all of his belongings plus Tino and start sprinting upstairs? No, he believed destiny was strong and he’d see him again soon. 

“Oh, sorry, I got distracted.” Tino’s voice brought him back to reality and without waiting another second, both of them began making their way out of the station and towards the Airbnb they had rented for the weekend. Tomorrow would be another day.

…

With Vladimir yelling at him that they were already going to be too late for the beginning of the convention, Lukas decided that running was definitely something he didn’t enjoy doing, especially in such weather, with the rain that wouldn’t stop. As annoyed as he was, he didn’t even notice the string that had suddenly appeared, instead just focusing on going faster up the stairs and making sure he had his umbrella with him. 

He regretted his decision of not wearing more appropriate clothes; he had underestimated the weather in Copenhagen thinking it would be child’s play compared to the coldness of Oslo, but it still wasn’t comfortable at all to be wearing no sweater and only a black coat with no scarf. 

At the end, panting and somewhat wet, they managed to get to the convention centre pretty fast and Lukas was feeling liberated. Disobeying his father to come to a shitty anime convention was something he had never thought he would do, especially since his father disapproved of him watching that and honestly, it’s not like he was too open with anyone other than Vladimir and Arthur of his hobbies.

He looked around and saw some cosplayers with very little clothes despite the cold weather and there were others wearing full armour as well as people holding these overused signs that said free hugs. Yes, this had all the feeling of an anime-con and he was all for it.

Him and Vladimir entered the centre and began walking around checking what merchandise they could buy. There were so many pins and posters, but Lukas was more of checking the medieval stuff that some stands sold; without noticing, he had spent way too much money on stuff that he wasn’t entirely sure how he would sneak to his room.

…

“Remember to be prepared for tomorrow! I don’t want to see any of you sick or sleepy so make sure to rest.” Victor said, dismissing the class so everyone could get ready and go back home. It was kind of dark outside already and it was the perfect hour to go get some beer before the great day. Mathias, however, couldn’t help but feel as if he wasn’t good enough yet. 

The day before he had gone home and had dinner with his parents, however, now that the contest was the next day, he was very nervous, which wasn’t usual for him. It just was that, as he was getting older, he realized that, unless he did something extraordinarily impressive, his career as a dancer wouldn’t really take off.

But Victor was going to stay in the studio which meant that he couldn’t stay behind and practice even more, so that didn’t help his thoughts right then.

“Are you coming for a drink with us today?” Sofia asked him and Mathias couldn’t help but notice how her hair black long hair was now braided and went all the way to her waist. She looked really good, he had to admit and in that moment he noticed how Jens and Feliks were also changing into more appropriate clothes for a night out.

He really was missing out and drinking a bit would surely help with his nervousness as long as he didn’t get too drunk.

“Yeah, just… let me get changed.” He said, taking a clean shirt out of his bag to change from the very sweaty one. He put on his coat and a long red scarf too, ready to go out.

Catching up with Feliks and Jens, Sofia and him began to walk faster down the stairs and out to the cold streets of the centre of Copenhagen. 

The street was packed with tourists even if it was already dark, the rain didn’t seem to bother people either but Mathias couldn’t complain, and if tourists waited for a night with no rain they wouldn’t be able to see the city at all. Shaking his head, he ignored them and walked in the middle of the group.

He didn’t realize how much he had missed being with his friends until the music from the bar was the only thing he could hear and then he saw himself jumping around with a drink in his hand as the flashing lights made him get lost in the moment. Everything was going great and he had managed to forget just how stressed he was with the contest tomorrow, so lost he was he even forgot about the time and soon it was time to go home.

He sat down next to Feliks in an empty table on a corner of the bar. Each having to get closer to one another to be able to hear the conversation, but Mathias didn’t mind about that, it was also part of the experience and he was used to it.

“You know we missed you?” the Polish man asked, taking a sip of his own drink and looking at Mathias with an expression that showed how much he meant what he was saying.

“I’ve been too stressed lately; I really want to do well tomorrow!”

Feliks didn’t respond as all of them had been thinking the same thing, Mathias was the only one taking things too far by staying extra time training. That would only damage his body, pushing his limits was not always a great idea and the others worried he might have ending up breaking a bone.

The night went on but Mathias didn’t really want to leave, the lights and the feeling of freedom kept him from going through the door to the warmth of his bed. The only way his friends managed to take him with them outside, was reminding him of the contest the next day. It wasn’t too late yet, but there were considerable fewer tourists than before and those that had stayed were mostly out drinking too.

“We’ll be taking the train, you guys are good?” Feliks asked as Sofia and Jens walked to the other side of the street.

“Yes, Sofia’s brother is going to pick her up and give me a ride” Jens said at the other two.

Mathias nodded and began walking towards the entry of the metro and giving one last glance to his friends. It was hard to keep track of the other blond as the metro was full of people despite how late it was. Mathias guessed it was probably around one in the morning.

“Apparently there was an anime con nearby, that’s why it’s packed, but I wonder what time it closed” Feliks said and Mathias understood why there were still so many people there.

Looking down, he ignored most of the people that were also waiting to get inside the wagon and he simply focused on listening to Feliks talk about what would happen the day after.

…

They had stayed longer than they had intended and Lukas didn’t really want to leave, he was having a great time without worrying about responsibilities or studying, but most of all, his father wasn’t haunting his mind and he had even blocked all family numbers from his phone in order to enjoy the trip.

“Shit, this place is full” Vladimir complained while trying his best to keep all of his bags in front of him so nothing would get stolen.

Lukas shook his head as he copied the other’s movements. They ended up standing close to the edge and waited for the train to arrive, but something caught Lukas’ attention and that was the bright red string that attached to his finger.

His eyes immediately began looking for the other end and managed to find the person, a man, blond, tall and very handsome. It sent Lukas in a panic and he began hoping that the other man didn’t look to his side, because he wouldn’t be able to escape, at least not for now.

_I don’t want this._

His life was already decided for him, he didn’t want his lover to be the same, and he didn’t even know if he wanted a lover at all, especially another man. What would his father think if he brought another man home?

He didn’t know how he would react, the topic of his soulmate had never been brought up and Lukas had hoped that that was the way his father had of letting him decide that for himself. His sudden silence and the fact that he wasn’t replying to what Vladimir had just asked him, made the Romanian turn around to see what had caught Lukas’ attention from him.

“No way! Bitch your string!” He said loud enough that he caught the other two men’s attention. Lukas wanted to die.

…

There was a moment in which Mathias had stopped listening to what Feliks was gossiping about, he didn’t even know half of the people involved but that didn’t matter to the Polish man, who had even acted offended on behalf of other people.

He almost chuckled at that but was stopped by a sudden voice, louder than the rest and he looked to the side, only to lock eyes with a very attractive man who seemed as shocked as the guy next to him. Mathias looked down, seeing the red string fall from the other’s hand and go all the way to his own finger. He gasped.

“Uh, Mathias, what the fuck are you waiting for? Go!” Feliks’ voice brought him back to reality and the Dane began walking towards the other man, who looked like he didn’t want to be there.

Suddenly, all eyes in the station were no longer on them as people had probably sensed the tension between them. It wasn’t happy, but it was awkward. The brown haired man was nowhere to be seen and now he was alone –if he could really say that- with the blond guy.

“Uhh, hi, guess you’re my soulmate?” He asked, talking way too fast without noticing and mentally kicking himself for being so lame.

“I don’t speak Danish” Lukas replied in English. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I’m Mathias!” He said, kicking himself again for not knowing what else to say. This guy was hot, handsome and mysterious, he had lost his words.

“Lukas. I have to go, I have a place to be at right now” The Norwegian said and turned around, ready to walk farther away from the Dane out of nervousness.

“Wait! I… will you give me your number, at least?” Mathias had to admit he was scared, his soulmate didn’t seem to be too interested in him and that really hurt his feelings.

“No” Was all he said before the train finally arrived and Lukas entered the wagon at the first chance he got, immediately followed by his friend, leaving Mathias alone with the Polish man, who looked at him with pity.

His heart had been crushed that night.


End file.
